The day-to-day operations of the in Vivo NMR Research Center include, but are not limited to, the following tasks: scheduling of usage of magnets and computers; ordering supplies stocked by the Center for all users; maintenance and administration of the magnet and computer systems; and other activities necessary for a shared resource. In addition, we perform various tasks directed at the basic operation of the laboratory (accounting for usage and funding, submission of necessary documentation, telephone inquiries, information dissemination, etc.).